1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”), a field effect display (“FED”) and an electrophoretic display device, for example, typically includes a display module for displaying an image and a window for protecting the display module. The window, which typically defines an outermost surface of the display to protect the display module, may be damaged such that the window may have a spot from a pushed-down pen, a scratch, and the like, for example.